Men, Movies, and Marshmallows
by M.Mccoy
Summary: A fun little story about the life after season 7 ended.


**Men, Movies, and Marshmallows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters! All characters belong to Waner Brothers, and Amy Sherman-Palladino. **

**Chapter 1- Just timeing issues**

Lorelai and Rory are best friends. Let alone the best mother and daughter combo out there, so of course if one of them is sad, or depressed, the other is going to be there for the other.

Lorelai and Luke have been together for years. Through egadgment and marriage, they have stuck it out for the long run...but one day, Luke decided that he and Lorelai needed time.

Why he needed time, Lorelai did not know, so of course...she is freaking out. All day Lorelai has been in her room crying, just waiting for Rory to come home...knowing she wasn't coming because of her job, but still...hoping that a mircale would happen.

Lorelai picked up the phone to call Luke so many times that day, you could make a flip book of 100 pages, and it would do the same thing over and over again. She was so depressed, when you walked in the room, you could feel her sadness.

Today though... Lorelai is almost back to normal. It's been a week since Luke said he needed time. Lorelai has returned to work, and is patiently waiting for Luke to call her. But nothing yet.

Lorelai walks in the kitchen at the Dragonfly Inn. "Hey Sookie", she said in a a depressed voice. "Hey sweetie, do you want some coffee?", Sookie said rubbing Lorelai's back softly." No I'm not in the mood for coffee.", Lorelai said and Sookie gasps. "What do you mean your not in the mood for coffee? That's just not a Lorelai thing to say! So Im guessing Luke hasn't called back yet.", Sookie says, giving Lorelai the sad look. "Nope. and I doubt he will. You know him...", Lorelai says paking a pouty face. "Hey I have an idea. Let's go out tonight. You and me... and Jackson...Let's go out and grab a few drinks and go to the movies or something. You need to have some fun!", Sookie says in that high pitched voice she gets when she is excited. "No, I don't really feel ike watching you and Jackson make out int he movie theater like a couple of tennagers, so I think I will stay home and watch tv or something.", Lorelai says. "No you need to get out. Your coming whether you want to or not. You better be ready to go at 6 sharp. And you better loos Hot!", Sookie says pionting at Lorelai. "Oh fine", Lorelai says and walks back out to the front desk.

As Lorelai walks, she notices things ,ore clearly. She notices how everyone in the Inn seem to be having more fun then her. Kids are running arouny playing tag, Parents are laughing and looking at magazines. Everyone, and I mean everyone was having more fun than her. It was sad, so Lorelai grabbed her things and leaves the Inn to go home.

When she gets home the, she sits on the couch with the phone in her hand, just trying to dail Luke's number. She would push a button then throw the phone down, giving up what she tried, then start al over again. Finally she got his whole number in the phone and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?", Luke says in his big man voice, sounded a little aggrivated, as to be expected with him having no Lorelai to cheer him up. "He...Hi Luke." Lorelai says quietly. "Oh...hey Lorelai", Luke says. "Hey im sorry im calling I just needed to hear your voice again. Im sorry it wont happen again." Lorelai says as she goes to hang up the phone. "No wait Lorelai, dont hang up...Do you wanna come over tonight? Im making dinner at my place. Im sorry for saying what I said. I know I was way out of line. I should never talkkt o my wife life that. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have said it. Do you forgive me?", Luke says hopefully.

"Of course I forgive you Luke. And of course I want to come over later. I'll be sure to look and smell extra good.", she says devishly. "I'm looking forward to it. Bye Lorelai." "Goodbye Luke", Lorelai hangs up the phone and jumps up smiling to go take a shower.

There is a knock on Luke's door. He opens it smiling expeting Lorelai, but it is just Kirk. " Oh hey...Kirk. What can I do for ya, in my house?", Luke says annoyed. "Hey Luke, would you be interested in some low priced salt and pepper shakers? Half off of what they would normally be!", Kirk says. "Uh no Kirk im fine, I've already got salt and pepper shakers, so bye." Luke says as he slams the door in Kirk's face who goes back down to the dinner with a sad face. " I just don't understand why he doesn't like me", he says to himself.

Back up in Luke's room about an hour later. Him and Lorelai are sitting at the dinner table just starting dinner. "I missed you did you know that?", Lorelai says as she starts scarfing down Luke's delicous food "Did you miss me or the food more, cause you seem to be enjoying the food just little too much.", Luke says laughing a little. Lorelai notices how fast and man like she is eating and slows down cautiously trying to act more lady like. " Oh im sorry", she says. "No need to appoligize. I love to watch you eat", he says putting down his fork and leaning back in his chair looking at her. "Stop staring at me please", she says cutting her steak. "Can't you are cute when you eat. Makes me happy to watch eat something with substance.", he says.

Lorelai stands up and turns on a slow song on his radio. "Do you wanna dance?", she says, holdin out her hand to him. "Sure", he says, grabing her hand and stand up, taking her in a tight embrace. "You have beautiful eyes, Lorelai", luke says looking deeply in them. "Thank you, and you have beautiful...hair", she says running her hand through his hair. They start dancing slowly. Lorelai has her head on his shoulder, and closes her eyes in happiness. "Hey Lorelai", he says, and she looks up at him. He leans in cautiously and kisses her, barley touching her lips. "That was nice.", Lorelai says smiling.

3 hours later, Luke and Lorelai are laying in bed staring at each other. And I think it goes without saying, they are not that well covered up.

"That was...", Luke says, not finishing his sentence. "Amazing", Lorelai says breathlessly. Luke just nods and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Lorelai Danes.", Luke says and slowly drifts off. "Goodnight Luke Danes", she says and does the same.


End file.
